14 Februari
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Setiap tanggal 14 Februari, Sakura kerap dibuat geram oleh tradisi bodoh dan pernyataan cinta Naruto yang tak berujung. Namun, ia tak menyangka bahwa dengan tradisi itulah hatinya mampu tergetar hingga akhirnya luluh. Diikutkan dalam Event Manis Pahit Cokelat. AU.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto dan segenap propertinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk mendapatkan keuntungan komersial dalam bentuk apapun.

_**Author's note**_: Diikutkan dalam Event Manis Pahit Cokelat.

**Warning**: Klise sampai-sampai membuat miris. _You've been warned!_

* * *

Apabila ada hal lain yang membuat Haruno Sakura menyerapahi hidup selain kening lebarnya, hal tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang acap kali memproklamasikan kata-kata cinta kepadanya. Bahkan hanya eksistensi dari lelaki berkepala kuning tersebut mampu menyebabkan emosi sang gadis membengkak. Dari segenap perihal yang membuat Sakura menahan godaan untuk mencekik Naruto, ada satu hal yang terbilang _paling _menguji parameter kesabarannya. Hal tersebut adalah tradisi bodoh yang lelaki tersebut runtinkan setiap tanggal 14 bulan kedua. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa, dengan rutinitas konyol tersebut, Naruto mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga mabuk kepayang.

* * *

**14 Februari**

by** LucaBlightIsPuca**

* * *

_**14 Februari 2010**_

Pagi itu kelas 7A dibuat geger oleh kedatangan Hari Kasing Sayang dan sosok baru.

"Uzumaki Naruto di sini siap untuk belajar dan berteman dengan kalian semua!"

Sakura mendaratkan observasinya kepada siswa baru yang tengah berkoar di depan kelas. Ia sama sekali tak terkesan. Baginya, anak baru tersebut tak lebih dari bocah biasa yang senang membuat gusar. Prakiraan tersebut, sayangnya, tak bertahan lama.

Kala bel istirahat menjamah dan sang guru telah melenggang keluar kelas, Naruto dengan tangkas mempercepat langkahnya ke depan kelas. "Dengar, semuanya! Aku memiliki pengumuman penting!" Deklarasinya sontak membungkam setiap siswa. "Kalian semua tentu tahu hari ini adalah hari yang paling tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaan cinta bukan? Karena itulah aku telah melakukan pengamatan singkat atas siswi-siswi di kelas ini untuk menemukan putri yang cocok untuk menerima perasaanku!"

_Tak hanya suka berbuat onar, tapi anak ini juga tampaknya bodoh_, Sakura membatin seraya memosisikan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Rasa humor menggelitik benaknya.

"Dan perempuan yang beruntung adalah gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di depan meja guru!" Sakura lekas membelalak kemudian spontan mengerjap kala kata-kata "merah muda" menjumpai indra pendengarannya. "Putri Pinky, aku mungkin tak mengetahui namamu sekarang. _But, are you will be my Valentine_?" Sembari menyaksikan konfesi liar Naruto dengan bahasa Inggris yang semerawut, Sakura mampu dengan cakap mendengar gelak tawa yang kian menggema dalam ruangan yang tak seberapa luas.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Tuan Putri? Pangeranmu sudah menunggu!" Salah seorang siswa ikut heboh kala Naruto melakukan ekstensi terhadap lengannya, menyuguhkannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura yang kini telah memerah.

Tidak, rona yang menyapu wajah belia Sakura bukanlah akibat dari kesipuan, melainkan hinaan. Ya, ia merasa benar-benar direndahkan. _Apa-apaan anak baru ini! _Sang gadis menyembunyikan roman. Barisan gigi-giginya yang apik secara konstan menghantam bibir dalam upaya untuk menahan tangis yang nyaris menyeruak.

"_So...?_" Naruto bersuara saat Sakura bergeming.

Alih-alih memberikan timbal balik dengan respon verbal, Sakura secara spontan menghantam meja tempat duduknya lalu menghamburkan langkahnya keluar kelas.

"Aku mengerti kalau kita baru bertemu!" Naruto memekik, menaruh harap supaya volume suaranya yang menyakitkan gendang telinga mampu meraih Sakura. "Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah, kau dengar aku, Pinky!"

* * *

_**14 Februari 2011**_

Setelah beberapa waktu belajar di dalam kelas yang sama, Naruto akhirnya berhenti memanggil Sakura dengan julukan Putri Pinky. Sialnya—bagi sang gadis—ia justru memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel –_chan_. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Sakura-chan!" Ah, ini dia lelaki yang tengah disebut-sebut namanya. Selalu mengganggu Sakura setiap ada cela, terutama ketika jam istirahat seperti sekarang.

Sakura mendelik kala sosok menyebalkan tersebut telah berada tepat di depan mejanya. "Minggir, Naruto." Nada yang ia suguhkan sama sekali tak bersahabat.

Kendati begitu, Naruto telah membiasakan diri. Setahun telah berlalu pergi. Karena ia adalah manusia yang memegang janji, pertemuannya dengan Sakura ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk berkonfesi. Mengutarakan cinta, tak peduli di depan publik, itulah yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Sayangnya, jerih payahnya belum membuahkan hasil. Pengakuan cintanya yang tak mengenal lelah justru membuat sang pujaan hati bergidik geli.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan hari ini hari apa?" Seperti biasa, Naruto mengawali rutinitasnya dengan senyuman tiga jari yang secara khusus hanya dipertontonkan kepada Sakura. "Sakura, kau mungkin menolakku kemarin dan tahun lalu, tapi sekarang ... _will you be my Valentine_?" sembari mengajukan lamaran, ia menyodorkan sekotak cokelat yang senada dengan rambut sang gadis.

"Berikan saja cokelatmu itu untuk gadis lain yang membutuhkan." Penolakan telak. Sakura bahkan tak sudih untuk bersemuka dengan sang pelamar. Atensinya sengaja ia tawan untuk membereskan buku serta alat tulis yang berhamburan di atas meja.

"Tapi, kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Wajah Naruto lekas menekuk. "Aku bahkan sudah membenahi bahasa Inggrisku!"

"Ini bukan masalah itu, Naruto!" bentak sang gadis. "Aku telah menyukai orang lain. Jadi, menyerah sajalah!"

Roman Naruto spontan berdistorsi dalam perasaan horor. "S-siapa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura memutuskan untuk melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dan tak memberi respons.

Namun, sang pemuda lekas menebak, "Pasti Uchiha Sasuke bukan?"

Ah, satu lagi siswa baru yang mewarnai angkatan ini. Uchiha Sasuke memanglah pesona hati. Dua minggu keberadaannya di sekolah ini terbukti ampuh memikat hati para siswi.

Naruto meneguk rasa cemburu yang mencekat kerongkongannya lalu mendeklarasikan dengan gagah, "Aku akan membuktikan kepadamu kalau aku lebih baik daripada anak baru itu, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto memang membuktikannya—melalui sebuah lagu yang ia bawakan. Lagu yang bercerita mengenai perebutan wanita tersebut sukses ia lantunkan di depan banyak siswa berdasarkan satu alasan—yang sedikit banyak menyeret siswa-siswi yang menjadi panita dalam acara Valentine sekolah. Ya, ia memforsir teman-temannya untuk menambahkan pertunjukkan ekstra ke dalam acara tersebut. Bait-bait cinta yang ditunjukkan untuk Sakura tersebut lantas mengundang banyak tawa dari banyak siswa, termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

Untuk _menghargai_ kerja keras Naruto, pada penghujung acara, Sasuke lekas menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura di depan mata Naruto.

* * *

_**14 Februari 2012**_

Romansa yang terikat atas nama Sarkasme bukanlah fondasi yang baik. Sakura sesungguhnya mengerti, namun tetap saja tak peduli untuk memperbaiki situasi. Ironisnya, ia bahkan paham bahwa Sasuke sendiri tak menaruh hati. Bagaimanapun, sang gadis tetap berpegang harapan supaya sang lelaki bisa jatuh hati suatu hari nanti. Suatu hari nanti, sayangnya, menjemput bersama dengan perpisahan yang mengoyak hati sang gadis.

Ya, dua minggu sebelum tanggal 14 Februari 2012, Sasuke mengajukan perpisahan kepada Sakura. Sang gadis sungguh tak rela, namun sang lelaki tak cukup acuh untuk mempertimbangkan kondisi hatinya. Ino, sahabat karibnya, telah berupaya untuk membawa sedikit cahaya ke dalam satu minggu yang diselimuti oleh awan gelap. Tentu saja semuanya sia-sia.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Seminggu penuh dengan awan kelam yang melanda hati Sakura adalah seminggu dengan senyuman mentari bagi sang lelaki. Hari Kasih Sayang tahun ini merupakan momen yang krusial, begitu genting hingga ia telah mempersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari. Ah, ya ... sudah mampu dipastikan bahwa pagi yang jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari ini tak akan berawal dengan baik.

Memang terbukti. Tepat pada jam pelajaran olahraga, tradisi ketiga yang kali ini jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari 2012 dimulai. Waktu yang semula dijadwalkan untuk ujian lari marathon dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk berkonfesi. Segenap seragam olahraga sang pemuda, tak luput pula seuntai ikat kepala, dihiasi dengan warna merah muda jua tulisan norak yang terbaca "AKU BERLARI UNTUK HARUNO SAKURA". Tentu saja, untuk menyemarakkan gaya absurdnya, ada sekotak cokelat juga sebuket bunga mawar—seluruhnya bernada merah muda.

Kala gilirannya untuk berlari menjelang, Naruto memosisikan diri dengan segenap benda yang telah dipersiapkannya di tangan kiri. Alih-alih berlari menuju garis finis, ia justru melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat di mana Sakura tengah memosisikan diri. Ah, rupanya itulah garis finis Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku tahu kalau kau telah putus dengan Sasuke," Naruto memulai sembari berlutut ala pangeran kesiangan. "Jadi, maukah kau menerima cintaku?" Kali ini, kalimatnya bersih dari bahasa Inggris. Karena dua kali dimaki oleh sang pujaan hati, ia memutuskan untuk mengeleminasi bahasa asing tersebut.

Seperti biasa, tindakan Naruto memanglah eksentrik dan mengundang banyak mata. Sialnya, hal tersebut juga menghadirkan banyak tawa. Bahkan Pak Jiraya, sang guru olahraga, sama sekali tak berkehendak untuk mengusik pertunjukkan yang tengah mengambil waktu dan tempat.

Kedua alis Sakura spontan bertautan. Romannya yang bergetar disembunyikan. Bukan ini yang ia butuhkan setelah dua minggu ditinggal sang mantan. Tidak, jangan ada lagi pernyataan cinta Naruto yang bodoh dan memalukan. "Dasar bodoh!" makinya sebelum mengencangkan langkah kaki untuk meninggalkan lokasi.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" Tak mau ditinggal Sakura, Naruto pun lekas mengekori langkahnya. Pengejarannya sekonyong-konyong menjumpai akhir kala sang gadis berhenti di dalam kelasnya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau berlari?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi sembari mengobservasi sosok Sakura yang tengah mematung memundaki dirinya.

"Kenapa aku berlari?" alih-alih memberikan jawaban, Sakura justru bertanya balik. "Sadarkah kau kalau semua yang kau lakukan itu memalukan!" Jemarinya refleks mengepal kerah milik Naruto dengan gaya yang tak sedikit.

Naruto gagal untuk membungkam cela yang diproduksi oleh kedua bibirnya saat air mata secara tiba-tiba menggenangi pelupuk Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku ...," ujar Sakura sembari berjuang untuk memerangi tangis yang mengancam akan menyeruak. "Bawalah Sasuke kepadaku. Kembalikan dia ... kepadaku …."

_Lagi-lagi Sasuke ..._, batin Naruto sembari mencengkram kotak cokelat dan buket bunga yang berada dalam genggamannya. Hatinya bak teriris. Namun, menyaksikan Sakura dengan roman yang dibanjiri oleh air mata sontak meluluh-lantakkan segenap egonya. "Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Kalau memang itu maumu, aku akan coba berbicara dengan Sasuke."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto kembali untuk bersemuka dengan Sakura di kantin. Ia tak membawa berita baik. Wajahnya merah, matanya membengkak, sedangkan tangannya dinodai oleh bercak darah. Ya, perkelahian dan luka di mana-mana merupakan hadiah yang lekas diterimanya karena _berbicara _dengan Sasuke.

"Aku telah berbicara dengan Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mendatangi Sakura dengan senyuman tiga jari khas miliknya. "Walaupun tidak bersedia untuk pacaran lagi denganmu, dia meminta maaf karena telah menyakitimu!"

Sakura terbelalak ketika Naruto memosisikan diri di sampingnya. Kendati terluka, lelaki bodoh tersebut tetap saja bersikeras untuk tersenyum.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena aku gagal." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya sembari mendaratkan pandangan kepada gadis di sampingnya. Dengan sekali lirikan, ia paham bahwa air muka Sakura adalah perpaduan antara perasaan bersalah dan kekecewaan. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Sakura-chan," ujarnya meyakinkan seraya mengalungkan tubuh ramping Sakura ke dalam sebuah pagutan. "Menangislah—karena aku tahu bahwa kau membutuhkannya."

Sakura pun lekas menumpahkan segenap air mata.

* * *

_**14 Februari 2013**_

Berkisah mengenai tindakan heroik Naruto setahun yang lalu kepada Ino sukses membuat Sakura mendapatkan tamparan yang cukup keras dari si sahabat karib. "Untuk seorang siswi dengan otak cerdas sepertimu, kau ternyata bodoh sekali, Sakura! Padahal ada lelaki yang mati-matian berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, tapi kau selalu saja berharap pada lelaki yang bahkan tak melirikmu!" Kata-kata sahabatnya menusuk layaknya tamparan yang sempat terlayang di atas pipinya.

Setahun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura, ditemani oleh renjana buta akan mantan kekasih yang bahkan telah menetap ke lain hati. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak berusaha. Ia berusaha. Ia bahkan memangkas pendek rambut kesayangannya sendiri semata-mata atas nama perubahan. Namun, seluruh pilu keringat yang telah terkuras seolah tak berarti kala ia dijumpai oleh visualisasi sang mantan kekasih dengan wanita lain.

Ah ... sial, lagi-lagi tanggal 14 Februari. Sakura harus siap—siap menghadapi Hari Kasih Sayang tanpa dambaan hati dan tentu saja siap menghadapi tindak bodoh lelaki yang acap kali membuatnya miris. Namun, lelaki terkutuk yang dinanti-nanti tak kunjung menampakkan diri, bahkan ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi. Ia spontan mengernyitkan dahi. _Ah, tapi, baguslah kalau begitu. Itu artinya aku dapat pulang dengan tenang_, Sakura membatin dengan senang hati.

Sungguh disayangkan, karena pada kenyataannya, Sakura tetap tak mampu menikmati suasana rumah yang tenang dan asri.

"Ibu, aku pula—"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura lekas membelalak kemudian spontan mengerjap. _Suara itu—bagaimana bisa lelaki bodoh itu berada di rumahku? _Rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti lantas mendesaknya untuk menginvestigasi. Benar saja, kala langkahnya menjamah dapur yang bermuara di dalam rumah sederhananya, kepala kuning yang familier tersebut sontak menyebulkan diri. "Naruto!" pekiknya. "Apa yang kau laku—"

"Ah, Sakura, kau sudah pulang rupanya." Pekerjaan dapur yang Ibu Sakura lakukan spontan berjeda. "Temanmu ini mampir. Selagi menunggumu, dia membantuku membersihkan rumah dan memasak." Sang ibu tergelak manis. "Benar-benar pemuda yang baik hati. Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahukan Ibu dan Ayah mengenai temanmu ini?"

Bagi Sakura, pemandangan yang mengulur di depan kedua netranya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sinema-sinema horor yang membuat banyak penonton berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan Naruto dengan celemek melipat torsonya—dan, ada apa dengan sang lelaki dan ibunya yang terus-menerus bertukar canda tawa? Ini semua adalah kisah horor yang sesungguhnya! Ya, bagi Sakura tentu saja.

* * *

Sakura pasti tengah bermimpi. Ya, pastilah itu alasan logis dibalik semua kejadian ini. Tidak hanya bersenda gurau dengan ibunya, Naruto bahkan mampu menyihir sang ayah untuk mendapatkan undangan makan malam resmi. Yang lebih mencengangkan adalah pemandangan sang ayah dan Naruto yang terus saja bertukar canda selama makan malam. Di mata sang gadis, mereka tampak seperti rekan bisnis yang telah berkarib dengan baik. Kedua indera visual milik Sakura spontan memicing.

"Sakura!" Panggilan dari sang ibu sontak membuyarkan segala spekulasi yang secara liar berputar di dalam kepala Sakura. "Bisakah kau ambilkan ember merah yang berada di halaman?"

"Baik, Bu," sahut sang anak sembari melenggang keluar rumah.

* * *

Yang menyambut Sakura ketika langkahnya tiba di halaman rumah adalah ember merah—tentu saja—dan suara milik Naruto. Ia lantas menolehkan kepala dan bersemuka dengan sang pemuda.

"Pengakuan cinta lagi?" Kedua kornea pelangi milik Sakura berotasi secara sarkastik.

Naruto terkekeh sembari menyuguhkan cokelat huruf yang terlentang di atas sebuah kotak. Huruf-huruf yang dapat dikonsumsi tersebut secara apik membentuk permohonan "_will you be my valentine?"_. "Cokelat kali ini spesial karena ibumu membantuku menyiapkannya."

Dengan tangkas, Sakura mendaratkan penglihatannya pada jendela yang menjembatani halaman dan ruang tamu rumahnya. Spekulasi liarnya terbukti benar saat ia menangkap basah kedua orang tuanya mencuri pandang dari balik bilah kaca tersebut. Ah ... apa jangan-jangan Naruto mendapatkan alamat rumahnya dari Ino?

_Kenapa tampaknya semua orang mendukungku untuk bersama dengan orang gila ini?_

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan, aku sempat berkonsultasi dengan Ino." Untuk yang kedua kalinya, praduga Sakura terbukti tepat. "Dia bilang bahwa caraku menyatakan cinta kampungan dan kau sama sekali tak menyukai hal itu." Akhirnya, tiba juga masa di mana cahaya langit datang mengilhami Naruto. "Aku juga sempat berkonsultasi kepada kedua orang tuaku mengenai cara yang baik untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Mereka berkata bahwa aku harus terlebih dahulu membangun relasi yang baik dengan keluarganya—jadi …."

Sesungguhnya, perubahan yang Naruto pertontonkan malam ini pantas diacungkan jempol. Namun, tetap ada satu problematika.

"Kalau kau menerima cintaku, aku ingin kau memakai ini." Seraya menopang kotak cokelat pada tangan kanannya, Naruto membebaskan sebuah cincin perak dari dalam saku celananya. "Aku tahu ini bukan cincin berlian. Tapi, inilah hal terbaik yang bisa kuberikan sekarang."

Sakura lekas membatu oleh tindakan Naruto. Ini bukan sekadar perubahan beberapa derajat, melainkan perubahan 180 derajat.

"Sakura-chan," mendengar bisu dari Sakura spontan mendesak Naruto untuk sekali lagi membuka suara. "Aku tahu kalau kau belum sepenuhnya melupakan Sasuke. Tapi, berilah aku kesempatan. Aku berjanji tidak akan memermalukanmu lagi. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu _bahagia_."

"_Untuk seorang siswi dengan otak cerdas sepertimu, kau ternyata bodoh sekali, Sakura! Padahal ada lelaki yang mati-matian berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, tapi kau selalu saja berharap pada lelaki yang bahkan tak melirikmu!"_ Sepasang kalimat yang sempat Ino lontarkan secara spontan menggema dalam benak Sakura.

_Bahagia ... kebahagiaan, ya_. Sakura mengalihkan atensinya kepada cincin yang berada dalam dekapan jemari Naruto. _Kenapa tidak? _Tanpa adanya respons verbal, ia pun lantas melingkarkan cincin tersebut pada jari manisnya.

Naruto tak menyaksikannya. Namun, senyuman yang Sakura torehkan pada roman belianya berkecamuk, berdistorsi oleh satu perasaan—perasaan bersalah.

* * *

_**14 Februari 2014**_

Romansa yang mengikat Naruto dan Sakura tak lebih dari status belaka. Tiga bulan berhubungan, tak pernah ada bicara manja apalagi romantis dari pihak Sakura. Bahkan setelah lebih dari setengah tahun kebersamaan mereka, sang gadis masih tak sudih untuk dirangkul mesra di depan Sasuke, sang mantan. Banyak desas-desus bertebaran bahwa Naruto tak lebih dari pelarian. Perkaranya, Sakura tak pernah repot-repot untuk mengingat tanggal-tanggal bersejarah dalam hubungan mereka. Bahkan, cincin perak yang Naruto berikan acap kali hampa dari jari manisnya.

Sakura mungkin tak akan mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah Hari Kasih Sayang sekaligus hari jadi bagi hubungan setahun mereka apabila Naruto tak mengirimkan pesan singkat sebagai pengingat. Pesan singkat tersebut sesungguhnya diperuntukkan untuk mengajak Sakura pergi ke sinema lalu makan malam. Sayangnya, gadis tersebut menolak tawaran baik kekasihnya dengan kebohongan akan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sepulang sekolah. Teman-temannya berkata bahwa Naruto memiliki lapisan kesabaran yang sangat tebal untuk Sakura. Bahkan setelah penolakan tersebut, ia dengan pengertian membalasnya dengan simbol senyuman dan kecupan.

Apabila dipaksa untuk berdeklarasi mengenai perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, Sakura sebenarnya mampu menotifikasikan siapa saja bahwa renjana yang membutakan tersebut telah berkurang beratnya. Sungguh, kehadiran si kepala kuning tersebut sangat membantu. Namun, apabila diforsir untuk menjalin romantika yang memerlukan suatu tingkat kesungguhan dengan Naruto, rasanya ia belum sanggup.

Ah ... Sakura melepaskan serangkaian desahan. Pandangannya yang mulai sayu singgah pada jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan. _Pukul 16:21_, batinnya. Sembilan menit lagi, ia harus meninggalkan ruangan ekstrakulikuler yang tengah ia tempati dan menyempatkan waktu untuk menjumpai kekasihnya. Kala ini, ia memang tak berkepentingan. Ia hanya meminjam ruangan ini untuk menunggu datangnya pukul 16:30.

Sakura sempat dibuat terheran-heran oleh bicara Naruto. Naruto memintanya untuk hadir ke atap sekolah setelah kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya—yang tentu saja adalah suatu kebohongan—berakhir. _"Tidak akan lama. Aku hanya akan menyita waktumu sepuluh menit." _Kata-kata kekasihnya masih sangat jelas tersiar di memorinya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih jauh lagi, Sakura akhirnya melangkahkan kaki.

* * *

"Naruto." Suara gemulai yang telah lama Naruto kenali lekas menjamah indra pendengarannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mendongakkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk datang kemari?" Kedua alis Sakura spontan berelevasi. Atensinya jatuh pada kotak berukuran besar yang tengah duduk di samping kaki Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti, sang gadis mengambil langkah, mengeleminasi jarak yang menjembatani dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, ia simpan dalam memori pemandangan senja yang menemani atap sekolah tempatnya berdiri.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikankamu Hari Valentine terbaik tahun ini." Naruto mendekap kotak besar tersebut lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Kau tahu, kau benar, aku memang bodoh." Ia terkekeh sejenak sebelum membaringkan kotak tersebut di dekat kaki Sakura. "Aku seharusnya tak pernah berharap, apalagi sampai mengejar-ngejarmu dengan cara yang berlebihan."

Lipatan-lipatan yang tertidur pada dahi Sakura lekas bangun oleh pernyataan Naruto.

"Kupikir dengan menjadi kekasihku, aku bisa membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang lebih bahagia." Naruto tergelak sumbing. Kali ini, volume tawanya sengaja ia tingkatkan. "Nyatanya aku salah. Selalu begitu, ya kan?" Ia menepuk pundak Sakura secara perlahan, penuh dengan kelembutan, sebelumnya akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan sang kekasih. "Kau bebas untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu sekarang, _Sakura_. Selamat tinggal."

Secara refleks, Sakura menghentikan kepergian Naruto dengan mengunci pergelangan tangan sang lelaki. "Naruto ... aku—tapi, aku—"

"Kau ingin berkata bahwa kau mencintaku?" Naruto spontan menghentikan kalimat Sakura untuk berjumpa dengan tanda titik. Sekali lagi, tawanya yang tak mengindikasikan senda gurau menyeruak. "Aku tak suka pada orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri, Sakura." Kala menyuarakan pengakuan tersebut, ia bahkan tak berkehendak untuk bersemuka dengan Sakura. "Aku rasa, sudah cukup bagimu untuk membohongi diri sendiri." Sekali lagi, ia melontarkan sebuah tawa, yang kali ini terdengar jelas sebagai kover atas kesedihan yang menggantung di ujung suaranya. "Kau bahkan berbohong mengenai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang berlangsung hari ini."

Seketika, seluruh gaya yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Sakura seolah mengembun lalu terbang meninggalkan raganya untuk berkawan dengan udara. Naruto lekas memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membebaskan diri dari cengkraman sang gadis dan beranjak pergi.

_Aku __…._

Bahkan, kedua kaki Sakura merasa sungguh keberatan hanya untuk menopang massa dari tubuh rampingnya. Tak terelakkan, ia pun terjatuh, terduduk di samping kotak besar yang Naruto tinggalkan. Nurani lekas mendesaknya untuk melepaskan penutupnya. Di dalamnya terkubur tumpukkan benda. Secarik kertas berbumbu pesan yang berbaring di atas semua benda tersebut sontak mencuri perhatiannya.

_Ini adalah barang-barang yang telah kita kumpulkan selama setahun. Ada tiket nonton, beberapa pakaian, bahkan _scrapbook_ yang sengaja kubuat untuk memuat kenangan-kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Sebenarnya benda-benda ini ingin kubuang ke tempat sampah. Tapi, apa daya? Aku tak tega. Jadi, kuharap kau mampu membuangnya._

Ada sesuatu yang mencekik Sakura. Ya, rasa yang begitu kuat di lehernya, terlebih lagi saat ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju buku besar yang sampulnya dibumbui oleh banyak foto dengan variasi ukuran. Lebih dari setengah foto-foto tersebut melukiskan wajah dua remaja: Naruto dengan senyuman bahagia dan Sakura dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Kala ini juga, Sakura telah ditampar oleh sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kalimat perpisahan Sasuke. Hal yang lebih menyayat dibandingkan dengan perpisahan—hal tersebut adalah realita.

_Aku bodoh __…._

* * *

_**14 Februari 2015**_

Ino ternyata benar. Sekarang, Sakura sepenuhnya percaya dengan karma. Ino benar. Selama enam tahun ini, ia ternyata tak lebih dari seorang gadis manja yang bahkan tak berkemampuan untuk menerima realita. Sekali lagi, Ino benar. Di tengah-tengah ketidakberdayaannya, Narutolah penguatnya. Pada akhirnya, Ino selalu benar. Ia akan bertemu dengan penyesalan di penghujung masa.

Setelah perpisahannya dengan Naruto, Sakura harus berhadapan dengan hari-hari yang absen akan senyuman bodoh mantannya. Bahkan, konversasi yang selama ini tertukar di antara keduanya segenapnya mencakup bisnis pendidikan. Tak apa, ia mampu mengatasinya—ya kan? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu hidup dengan kehampaan yang kian memakan jiwanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu bertahan saat berita mengenai kedekatan Naruto dengan seorang wanita tiba di telinganya? Mungkin—mungkin saja Naruto memang pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sakura. Ia pantas didampingi oleh Hinata, gadis manis dan baik hati yang mencintai dirinya.

Sakura menggeleng kuat kemudian mendesah. _Aku harus bisa! _Di tengah-tengah lapangan basket, ia memantabkan pijakannya. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar dahsyat tak kunjung menyerah untuk mengangkat tinggi bilah spanduk yang tertera pesan. Tak digubris olehnya puluhan pasang mata yang memandang penuh tanya. Ia harus bisa!

* * *

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kau tidak berkencan dengan Hinata?" Kiba, teman sekelas yang biasa menjadi lawan Naruto dalam permainan basket, sengaja menggoda temannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Hinata bukanlah kekasihku." Naruto mendaratkan pukulan yang sarat akan canda pada lengan Kiba. "Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji denganmu dan yang lain untuk bermain basket hari ini."

Sembari melenggang menuju lapangan basket, keduanya terus melemparkan senda gurau kepada satu sama lain. Canda tawa mereka, sayangnya, spontan tereleminasi kala keduanya tiba di destinasi. Baik Kiba maupun Naruto, keduanya tak berdaya untuk tak memandang penuh tanya ke arah sosok yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Sepertinya permainan basket kita terpaksa harus ditunda." Notifikasi yang Kiba suarakan lekas memecah keheningan. "Semoga beruntung, Naruto." Ia menampilkan senyuman penuh makna kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah. Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut adalah upayanya untuk menelan segala bentuk keraguan dan pertanyaan yang menghujam benaknya. Ia menggeleng sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menapakkan kaki menuju sosok yang telah menanti eksistensinya.

Sakura sontak terkesiap. "Naruto …." Kedua kornea pelanginya memantulkan figur lelaki yang jaraknya dijembatani hanya oleh beberapa sentimeter.

Naruto mematung kala indera penglihatannya membaca pesan yang tercetak pada spanduk di tangan Sakura. _Naruto, _will you be my valentine_? _Ia merapal tulisan tersebut dalam benaknya. Sakura bahkan sukses membuat sang lelaki terbelalak dengan cincin perak yang bergelantungan pada rantai baja yang mengalungi lehernya.

"Kenapa?" Kedua alis pirang milik Naruto spontan bertemu.

Keheningan menyambut pertanyaan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya langit bergelora dengan tangisnya.

"Aku bodoh ...," ujar Sakura lemah. "Aku bodoh karena telah mengataimu orang bodoh. Aku bodoh karena telah menolakmu. Aku bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu. Terlebih lagi, aku bodoh karena telah membiarkanmu pergi!" Namun, ia lekas menemukan keberanian pada setiap kalimat yang terlontar. "Maaf ... maafkan aku, Naruto." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda atas kesungguhannya memohon maaf.

Namun, Naruto tahu. Ia paham bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah dalih bagi sang gadis untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. "Sakura." Intonasinya pasti. Begitu pula dengan genggamannya yang memforsir Sakura untuk bertatap wajah dengannya. Hatinya sontak meringis kala matanya dipertemukan dengan roman sang gadis yang kini terdistorsi oleh air mata dan air hujan.

"Aku ... aku tahu kalau aku tak pantas berkata begini. Aku—"

Sembari merenggut lalu menjatuhkan spanduk yang Sakura genggam ke tanah, Naruto lekas memangkas tuntas kalimat sang gadis dengan satu kata. "Cukup!" tegasnya. Ada suatu tingkat baru akan determinasi yang ia salurkan melalui kedua netranya. "Kenapa kau memermalukan dirimu dengan pernyataan cinta bodoh begini?" Kemudian, kedua tangannya tertuntun untuk mencengkram pundak perempuan yang berada di depannya.

Sakura spontan membelalak. Bibirnya yang kelu ia paksa untuk berbicara. "Karena ... karena hanya dengan cara inilah kau bisa yakin bahwa aku memang sudah jatuh hati kepadamu." Ia kemudian tergelak sejenak seraya menyapu rintik hujan yang menghalangi pemandangannya. "Kau dulu pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak menyukai orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang, membuktikan kesungguhanku."

Mendengar bicara Sakura sontak saja menyebabkan gaya yang menyokong cengkraman Naruto bereduksi. Kedua pandangannya yang sempat mengejang lekas memancarkan cahaya kebiruan yang lembut. Ia mendesah. "Sakura ... sebenarnya aku pun juga masih memendam—"

"Tak apa." Selain dengan dua kata tersebut, Sakura juga menghentikan kalimat Naruto dengan membawa kedua tangan sang lelaki ke dalam sebuah dekapan. "Aku paham." Ia terkekeh kecil. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Naruto, bahwa aku ... aku sangat menyesal."

"Jangan," pinta Naruto. Tanpa notifikasi, kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh ramping Sakura. "Jangan memotong bicaraku karena aku hendak berkata bahwa aku ... aku sendiri belum bisa untuk menepis perasaan ini."

"Naruto ...," Sakura bergumam lirih seraya memberikan timbal balik terhadap pagutan yang Naruto berikan. Entah mengapa, di sela-sela air matanya, mulutnya melepaskan sebuah tawa bahagia. "Apa itu artinya kau bersedia untuk menjadi _Valentine_-ku?"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kurva yang memformasi leher Sakura. Bibirnya menyinggung seulas senyuman yang tak tertangkap secara visual. "Aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk berkata 'tidak'."

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa keduanya ternyata mampu bersatu dalam keselarasan. Saksi atas rentetan peristiwa yang telah bermain selama enam tahun ini bahkan akan terbelalak. Namun, siapa yang peduli—ya kan? Karena pada tanggal 14 Februari 2015, Naruto dan Sakura telah mengukir sejarah.

* * *

**Finis**

* * *

"Sakura-chan …." Naruto memandang kekasihnya barunya penuh harap. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena kita sekarang telah benar-benar berpacaran, boleh aku dapat satu ciuman?"

Sontak, Sakura mendelik tajam. Kedua indra visualnya tertawan pada puluhan pasang mata yang kini tengah melingkari lapangan basket tempatnya berpijak. "Naruto, di sini banyak orang!" desisnya resah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kita berpelukan di depan orang-orang yang sama?" Tanpa menunggu adanya konfirmasi dari sang kekasih, Naruto lekas mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Ayo lah, satu kecupan saja."

"Dasar bodoh kau, Naruto!" Satu pukulan—yang sengaja dibuat tak menyakitkan—sukses Sakura landaskan di pipi Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merah ranum kemudian mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi sang lelaki.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu aku!" Sembari membelai lembut pipinya yang tak kesakitan, Naruto lekas menyusul sang gadis.

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Halo! Saya penulis baru di _fandom_ ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ini fanfiksi pertama saya yang bergenre komedi tapi dibumbui oleh _hurt/comfort_. Tapi, entah kenapa walaupun dengan perpaduan genre yang aneh, saya _enjoy_ banget saat menulis cerita ini.

Oh, ya, ada yang mungkin menebak apa lagu yang Naruto nyanyikan pada tahun 2011? _Well_, saya sendiri membayangkan dia membawakan lagu Yovie and Nuno yang berjudul Dia Milikku. Sayang sekali FFn tak memperbolehkan pencantuman lirik lagu.

Nah, jadi, sekian _rant_ dari saya. Jangan sungkan untuk memberitahukan saya kalau saja terdapat kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan sangat saya hargai. Terima kasih!


End file.
